Val's Bitterness
by SantanaDarkAngel
Summary: In his dreams it's always the same, he wakes up with the same emptiness and no answers.
1. Prologue: Dark Past

  
  
Authors Note and Disclaimer:

^_^ Hah! Well after thinking about it lots I've finally decided to write this fic. I'd read so many nauseating Xellos/Filia fics so this is my sort of response to that to counteract the nausea. Nothing against X/F fans but I personally hate that pairing because Filia annoys me. Just as a bit of a warning let me tell you what you're in for. This fic will have a bit of angst/drama in the beginning, humor, some Xellos/Val Yaoi eventually in later chapters(Not Valgaav because Val-sama has reincarnated as a true dragon again), X/V fluffy romance-ness, A bit of language (nothing too harsh..), and violence. O_o() My god, did I try to fit every genre in there? LOL So, you have been warned. If you don't like any of the above mentioned things then I advise that you leave. Please don't just judge this fic because you dislike the pairing. If you read just to harass I will hand you over to my friend's hall of shame/doom. Anyway, onto the disclaimer! 

Disclaimer: Slayers, Xellos, Val, and Filia don't belong to me sadly. -_-()... Ah well...   
  


Val's Bitterness

Prologue 

Val screamed, waking from the nightmare he'd been having and sitting up in bed, grasping his face in his hands and feeling the stinging hot tears searing his cheeks. After several moments the silence that was only penetrated previously by Val's sobbing was parted by the sound of footsteps. 

"Val honey, are you all right? What happened?" Filia called, pushing open the door to his room and holding a lamp in one hand. 

"The nightmares... I keep having them..." Val sobbed and Filia moved to sit beside her adopted son on the bed, placing a hand on the teenager's shoulder. 

"It's okay. They're not real. They're just figments of your imagination and if you think hard enough they'll go away and won't ever come back." Filia said. Val drew a shallow breath and then gave several more heaving sobs as the memory of his nightmare still played in his mind. 

"But it felt so real! So terrifying..." Val whispered as he drew his knees up to his chin, wrapping his arms around his chest. 

"But it's not, dear. None of it's real. Listen, just lay back down and think of happy things and then you won't have those bad nightmares." Filia said, getting to her feet so that Val could lay back down. The young man stretched out on his side and and looked at Filia nervously, something tearing at the back of his mind that he couldn't identify. 

"Sorry for waking you." Val sighed and Filia smiled. 

"It's all right, Val. Just go back to sleep." Filia said and then left the room. Val stared up at the ceiling and closed his eyes against the pain that throbbed in his chest. His nightmare played in his mind and he shuddered as images of mutilated ancient dragons forced their way into his mind. He could see them all, the hatchlings and eggs crushed and ran through with spears. He could see the adults, crucified on the large spears weilded by the golden dragons, their intestines and blood spilled on the ground. The scent and taste of blood overwhelmed him and he thought that he would drown in it, and then there was the part where he was chased. Chased endlessly by a horde of golden dragons all weilding their spears and screaming his name. 

"It's not real, it's not real, it's not real!" Val repeated over and over again as though it were a mantra, even though it never worked. Filia had told him the nightmares weren't real since he was a child and had told him that if he believed hard enough they'd go away, but they never did. And now it was overwhelming him, the nightmares becoming more intense and unbearable the older he got.   



	2. Val's Bitterness Chapter 1: Onslaught of...

Val's Bitterness

Chapter 1   


"Val? Can you help me carry these vases out to the front?" Filia asked her son who stood by one of the windows in the back of the shop, staring off into the distance. 

"Can't you do it yourself?" Val asked, sounding mildly bored. 

"Val! I ask you to help me and that's your response? After all I've done for you?" Filia replied, glaring at the teenager. 

"Fine, I'll do it if you'll just quit guilt tripping me." Val sighed, turning and picking up several vases. 

"I wasn't guilt tripping you, Val! I was just trying to get you to help me. I don't know what's gotten into you lately, you've been so moody." Filia said, picking up the other vases and followed Val out into the front of the shop and began setting the new vases up for display. 

"Fine, pretend you're not guilt tripping me if it makes you feel better about yourself. My mood isn't any different than ususal, you've just been getting on my case." Val replied, putting the last of the vases he was carrying onto a shelf. He turned to look at Filia who was staring at him in a sort of nonplussed way. 

"That's what I'm talking about! You've never talked back to me before, you've always been a good son up until now, Val. What's made you behave this way?" Filia asked. 

"What are you going to do if I'm not the perfect son you wanted? Throw me away? Disown me? Or will you be like the ones in my dreams and chase me? Have you ever thought that maybe it's not me but you that makes me act this way?" Val spat, crossing his arms. 

"Val! That's quite enough from you! Now I don't know what's gotten into you but I want you to stop it this instant!" Filia ordered. Val glared at her looking from her to the door a moment. 

"Forget it, you don't understand anything." Val said, thrusting an arm and knocking over a vase as he strode quicky toward the door, stepping out of the shop and out onto the street. 

"VAL! That was intentional! Get back here right now and clean up this mess young man! Val! Are you listening to me?" Filia yelled, starting to follow him. 

"Mother, you'd better stay in that shop! Don't mess with me right now!" Val yelled and then turned, running off. Filia stared after him but didn't make to follow Val, instead simply leaning against the door frame with a bewildered expression on her face. 

"What's her problem? Can't she just leave me alone? Can't she see I don't want to talk with her? I don't understand why she can't get that through that thick head of hers." Val muttered to himself as he walked through one of the back alleys of the city out toward the desert outskirts that surrounded the town for miles in all directions. More and more Filia seemed to be getting on his nerves and he didn't quite know why, she just irritated him. Val made his way outside the city and stopped to rest by a tree whose sparse leaves swayed in the wind. He leapt up onto one of the thicker branches and stared out at his home town. Sighing he allowed his wings to sprout, pinioning from between his shoulderblades. He stretched the long black wings, sighing a moment and then sitting on the branch he'd been standing on and folded his wings. 

"Even here in this peace I see it and hear it." Val whispered, commenting on the noise that roared in his ears and the thoughts plagueing the back of his mind. He could feel it, the fiery thick blood that spilled from the dead ancient dragons that always plagued his sleep. 

"Why me?" Val sighed, looking upward at the sky and watching the clouds drift overhead slowly. Late that afternoon after spending his day sitting outside alone he made his way back home to the shop, slipping inside and starting to head for his room. 

"Val! Where have you been? I was worried sick for you!" Filia exclaimed and Val ground his teeth feeling anger boiling deep under the surface of his conscious calm resolve. 

"I was out, it's not like you need to worry. I'm a dragon, remember." Val said, and then began to move upstairs when Filia reached out, catching hold of the back of his shirt. 

"Wait Val! You should eat something. You've been gone all day." Filia replied. Val pivoted on his heel, swiping her hand away with his own and casting a glare at her. 

"I'm not hungry. Just leave me alone." Val said and then turned moving upstairs and into his bedroom. 

"Oh Val... What's wrong with you?" Filia sighed, turning and walking into the kitchen where she'd already prepared dinner. She put his food on a tray and carried it up to his room setting the tray down outside his door. 

"Well, when you get hungry I put your food out here." Filia called through the door and then walked back down the hall. Val glared at the door from inside his room, sitting down on his bed and then leaning back to gaze up at the rafters of his room. 

"Why does she make me feel so angry? All she has to do is speak or look at me and I'm instantly on the defensive. She just drives me crazy." Val muttered to himself. Turning over he closed his eyes, waiting for sleep and the nightmares to come. 

The following morning as Filia was going to wake Val she found the tray of food she'd set out the night before cold and untouched. Picking up the tray she carried it downstairs to the kitchen before heading back upstairs to check on Val. 

"Val, are you all right? You didn't eat your dinner." Filia called and then heard footsteps coming to the door. Val opened the door, giving her a cold stare and then pushed past her, moving downstairs into the dining room. 

"Yeah, yeah... I'm fine. I just wasn't hungry." he said. Filia followed after him and found him sitting staring at the tabletop disinterestedly in the dining room. Val glanced at her a moment and then picked at a rough edge of cuticle on his left hand. 

"It's not healthy for you to skip meals, Val. Why don't you let me cook you a nice big breakfast!" Filia said, trying to sound cheerful. Val narrowed his eyes but would not meet her gaze, instead turning his head away to stare out a window. 

"No, I'm not really hungry so don't waste your time." Val replied and Filia sighed. 

"First you keep acting weird and now you won't eat. I know something's wrong Val. If you'll just talk to me I can help." Filia offered. Val turned slowly to face her, glaring. 

"Would you just quit nagging me!? There's nothing wrong with me, Filia! The best thing for you to do is just get off of my back and keep your nose out of my business. If I say I'm not hungry then just drop it rather than trying to smother me with your attention, Filia!" Val said, intentionally using her name rather than refering to her as mother since he knew she didn't like when he called her by her name. 

"Val! You know better than to talk to me that way!" Filia replied, raising her voice and narrowing her eyes at her son. 

"Oh do I?" he asked sarcastically, getting to his feet and moving toward the stairs. 

"Where are you going now?" Filia asked. 

"My room so you'll leave me be!" he yelled back over his shoulder, causing Filia to flinch at his tone. Val entered his room, closing the door behind him and striding to lay down on his bed. His golden eyes scanned the ceiling and he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Doesn't she get that I just want her to leave me alone?" Val asked, his voice resonating in the room.   



	3. Val's Bitterness Chapter 2: Deja Vu

Val's Bitterness

Chapter 2   


Val gazed out the open window in the back of the shop up at the black clouds that shrouded the sky. Thunder echoed in the distance and the moist cool breeze that ruffled his hair spoke of the impending rain. Filia hadn't attempted to speak to him since the other day's outburst, instead leaving him to his own thoughts, which Val was pleased about. A lightning bolt rent the sky in two, illuminating everything in blinding light for a split second and then fading, the sound following moments later. The rain then began to fall in heavy drops, pounding on the roof. Filia walked into the room seeing Val standing with the window open, the rain blowing into the house. 

"Val! What are you doing? You're letting the rain in!" Filia said, quicking moving between him and then window, slamming it shut. She turned on him, putting her hands on her hips and waiting for an explanation. Val gave her a sneering expression and turned to walk away. 

"Val! You come back here! I've put up with this behavior of yours up until now but I want an explanation. Now sit down!" Filia ordered, grabbing Val's wrist. He turned to face her, his lips almost curling into a snarl. He stood, glaring at her for a long moment and then sighed, pulling out of her grip and sitting down in a chair, his arms hanging loosely at his sides. 

"You haven't eaten for days, you won't talk to me, you won't tell me what's wrong with you. I want you to explain what all this is about." Filia said, walking over. 

"What's wrong with me? So you immediately blame me because you can't figure out what to do? That's a loving parent for you." Val spat and Filia clenched her fists in indignance, unable to believe what her adopted son had just said. 

"I didn't mean it that way. All I meant was if you won't tell me what's bothering you I can't fix it." Filia replied. Val sighed and rolled his eyes a moment before meeting her gaze. 

"How typical of you, Filia! You think that everything has to be fixed or else your perfect little contrived world won't run smoothly. I don't talk to you because rather than just listening you try to fix everything. How do you even know that something's bothering me? You just assumed that something must be because I've stopped acting like your perfect son." Val said venomously. Filia couldn't help but glare at Val, her temper rising at his words. 

"You will not speak to me that way, Val!" she replied, raising her voice. 

"Oh I can't? What are you going to do about it, Filia?" Val asked, challenging her. In one stroke Filia raised her arm and struck Val across the face. 

"Stop it! You're getting out of hand!" Filia said, her voice hightened. Val's head was turned to one side, his eyes wide with shock at Filia's outburst. He raised a hand slowly to the reddening mark on his face, the sting from the blow still searing his skin. He gritted his teeth and dropped his hand, glaring at Filia. Getting to his feet he balled his fists at his sides, drawing a deep breath and trying to keep himself composed within reason. 

"If you ever lay a hand on me in that manner again I will strike you back! You say I'm getting out of control?! Well what in Cephied's name did you think you were doing just now! I've had it up to here with you nagging me and bothering me! I've had enough!" Val yelled, and then spun on his heel walking towards the front of the shop. 

"Val! Come back here!" Filia yelled, running after him. She tried to grab onto his arm but he jerked it upwards, shaking her loose. He shoved open the front door roughly, striding out into the rain and gazing about at the empty street. He screamed loudly and then allowed his form to shift, skin transforming into black scales as his face elongated and wings sprouted from his back. Filia stood in the shop door, watching Val assume his full form in terror of what he might do. 

"Please Val! Stop this!" she yelled into the howling wind. The ancient dragon turned it's glistening black head, opening it's jaws and roaring in protest before beating it's immense wings and taking flight, quickly passing from Filia's range of vision. Val watched the ground below him, seeing the town beneath him and then the damp earth as he soared beyond the city and out toward the wildnerness. He gave another loud roar, his voice in dragon form echoing for miles. He beat his rainsoaked wings, soaring onward through the darkness of the storm. He noted a small cave set into the rocky face of a plateau which was surrounded by lush green trees. Swooping down he landed, crushing several trees under his weight. His form slowly shrank and changed until his human appearance had resumed itself. He looked upward at the sky, the cold rain splattering on his skin and making him shiver from the cold. He strode toward the small cave, sitting down inside it and resting. He sighed, trying to ease the anger that still boiled beneath the surface. A shifting sound alerted Val to the presance of another within the cave and he got to his feet, facing the back of the cave. 

"No need to take the offensive." a smooth voice said and from the shadows stepped a youthful looking male, his lean smiling face framed by his amethyst colored hair. 

"Who are you!?" Val spat, taking a step back as the other male moved a bit closer. 

"Me? My name is Xellos, but you needn't worry about me. I won't harm you, or fight you for that matter. I'm just here to sit and wait out the storm." the violet haired individual said, moving to sit against the adjacent wall. 

"Well, you're certainly not the typical person. What the hell is someone like you doing out here in the rain?" Val asked, keeping his guard up but sitting down. 

"Heh, I might as the same of you, Val." Xellos replied and Val straightened a bit at the use of his name. 

"How did you know my name?!" he asked intensely eyeing Xellos. 

"I know lots of things." Xellos replied enigmatically and opened his eyes a moment, smirking at the ancient dragon. 

"Whatever... Don't tell me then. Look you, I'm really in no mood to chat." Val said, narrowing his eyes. 

"Okay then." Xellos said and then fished in his pack pulling out two apples and a small knife. He smiled and then began to peel one apple, nonchalantly gazing around occasionally. Val's stomach burned after several days from lack of food but he refused to look at Xellos or ask him for the other apple. After a moment Xellos looked up at Val and picked up the other apple, tossing it at Val who caught it, giving him a perplexed look. 

"I see you're not going to ask for this so I'll just give it to you." Xellos replied and resumed peeling his apple. Val raised an eyebrow at Xellos and the looked at the apple in his right hand. He gave the fruit a suspicious look for a moment, smelled it, looked it over once more before finally taking a bite. 

"Thanks... I guess." Val said solemnly and Xellos nodded. Val quickly ate the apple, his suppressed hunger rising after days of eating nothing. 

"You were awfully hungry." Xellos said in an amused sort of tone, gaining a glare from the ancient dragon. Val yawned and stared at the entrance of the cave, watching the rain blow. As he let his mind drift memories of his nightmares floated to the surface of his mind and he shuddered, the images burning themselves into his thoughts. Xellos, having eaten the apple he'd been previously peeling slipped the small knife back into his bag and watched Val intently. 

"So, what made you come out here in the rain? It's not exactly pleasant weather to be traveling in." Xellos queried. Val snapped out of his reverie, turning to look at Xellos. He considered saying something harsh to the violet haired man but then changed his mind, deciding on telling Xellos the truth. 

"Why the hell not? I got sick of my mother nagging me every single second so I left. I had to get away from her." Val said. 

"Ah..." Xellos intoned, nodding slightly. Val sighed and crossed his arms, reclining a bit more relaxed against the cavern wall. 

"So, Filia's still the same as ever?" Xellos asked. 

"You know my mother?" Val replied, meeting Xellos' gaze a bit warily. 

"Don't worry. I'm not going to go tell on you or anything. I met her by chance while traveling and under various circumstances we were forced to work together. She never liked me a bit." Xellos said and Val smirked. 

"To answer your question I suppose she is the same as when you two met if you mean that she's prim and proper and perfect." Val replied. 

"Yep, that's Filia all right." Xellos said cheerfully. Val sighed and looked away again, listening to the rain falling. Xellos' gaze became solemn as he watched the young ancient dragon. 

'He doesn't remember anything...' Xellos thought to himself. 

"The thing is... She keeps trying to fix me because she doesn't like my behavior of late. And it seems that every time I go near her I get angry and the images in my nightmare flood my mind." Val said quietly. Xellos blinked at Val's words and then smiled slightly, realizing that Val's memory was not gone but buried. 

"Nightmare?" Xellos asked, sounding intrigued. 

"Yeah... It's stupid really." Val sighed, averting his eyes slightly. 

"Oh come on, tell me." Xellos prodded. Val rolled his eyes and then turned his face to Xellos who was watching him. 

"Fine, but I'm telling you it's stupid. Ever since I can remember I've had this nightmare about other dragons like me being killed brutally by golden dragons. The golden dragons kill them all, even the eggs and the hatchlings, and then they chase me and chase me. Then at that point I usually wake up covered in sweat and crying. The nighmares have always haunted me but lately they've been really prominent. I think about it all the time. Filia has told me before that the nightmares are just figments of my imagination so I don't know why I let it get to me so badly..." Val said, waiting for a reaction from Xellos. Xellos looked shocked at Val's words, his expression shifting quickly to a solemn one. 

"You mean Filia never told you Val?" Xellos asked, opening his eyes to regard Val seriously. 

"Never told me what?" Val asked, confused by Xellos' words. Xellos rested his face in his palms sighing deeply a moment before lowering his hands to meet Val's impatient gaze. 

"What was she thinking lying? Did she think she could hide the truth from you?" Xellos mused and Val started to grow overly impatient. 

"What are you talking about!? Just spit it!" Val demanded. 

"Okay, okay... I just wish I didn't have to be the one to set you straight because it's all quite a sorted affair. When Filia told you that your nightmares were only imaginary she was lying to you. Those are your memories from your past life." Xellos said. Val blinked at him, disbelief etching itself on his face. 

"No way, you're kidding me!" Val replied, grinning slightly and waiting for the violet haired male to do the same and tell him it was all a big hoax. 

"I'm not Val. Everything in your nightmares really happened. All the other ancient dragons really are dead and you are truly the very last of your race." Xellos said darkly. Val's expression sobered as he realized that Xellos wasn't joking at all. 

"Why would she lie to me though? And what do you mean by past life?" Val asked. 

"Okay, give me a minute because there's a lot to explain considering you've forgotten everything. Before you were reborn you were yourself in a previous life. When you were a child your race was massacred by the golden dragons. After that you were chased until you were about the age you are now. Nearing death you encountered one of my race named Gaav." Xellos said. Val held up a hand to interrupt him and Xellos waited patiently for his question. 

"Your race? You mean you're not a human?" Val asked and Xellos grinned. 

"No, I am not. I am a mazoku." Xellos said and recognition lit Val's eyes. 

"Filia told me about mazoku briefly once as a warning. She said mazoku were a dangerous filthy race and that I should avoid them at all costs, but you don't seem like her description at all. Truthfully if what you're telling me is true than you're more truthful than her." Val said and Xellos nodded. 

"Yes, Filia does have a great dislike for my kind but I'll explain that once I finish with your past. When you met Gaav you were near death and he saved you in a sense by killing you and resurrecting you as the mazoku Valgaav. At one point Gaav was killed and you took it upon yourself to kill the one who killed him and the destroy the world by summoning the dark overworld god Darkstar by gathering the five Darkstar weapons. After several small insignificant events it came to a point where under orders from my master to kill you I had to fight you. Truly nothing personal on my part Val, it was just business then..." Xellos said. 

"You fought me to try to kill me?" Val asked and Xellos nodded. 

"Yes... Of course you quite held your own! You injured me pretty badly, cutting a gash in me all the way down my right side from shouder to foot." Xellos said and Val smirked slightly. 

"So, in this supposed previous life I kicked your ass?" Val asked, and Xellos shook his head grinning. 

"Indeed. Anyway, moving on... After acquiring the two Darkstar weapons necessary to summon Darkstar you did just that. Of course the insane dark god devoured you at that point. For a while the last three Darkstar weapons were sought out, the last of them being the bow of light that your race had tried to protect from the golden dragons. I'll explain about that in a moment but I'm almost done with explaining your past. After the group of individuals I was working with aquired the five Darkstar weapons we broke up Darkstar's power so that when he escaped into this world it wouldn't be so invincible. It turned out though that Darkstar hadn't killed you but absorbed you. Unfortunately the result of your mind fusing with that of Darkstar and Volphied who Darkstar had also absorbed you went mad. It took everything my companions and I had but we did destroy Darkstar. We presumed you dead until from the sky descended your egg which Filia then took it upon herself to raise as a sort of way for her to make up for her race's atrocities." Xellos said. Val stared at him, feeling that his words were true even though they sounded so strange. 

"Wow... So that was my former life... What about the couple things you mentioned you'd explain like why Filia hates your kind and why the golden dragons killed all the ancient dragons?" Val queried, almost overwhelmed as it was by all the information Xellos had delivered. 

"I suppose I'd better explain Filia first because that will help me explain what happened to the ancient dragons more clearly. One thousand years ago a war broke out between the gods and the mazoku, the servants of both sides coming to clash in a mighty battle. You of course understand that in a war there are casualties and each side fends for themselves to defend their cause. I was in that war and in that time I killed thousands of golden dragons. It wasn't something I particuarly cared to do but as usual it was under the orders of my master. The golden dragons have never forgiven me or my race after that time, though it's not like they didn't kill their fair share of my kind in the proscess. They liked to pretend that their breed were the only victims." Xellos said. 

"Well... You did kill lots of her race but as you said that was in a war and in that context I can't see why that would merit such hate toward you." Val replied. Xellos shrugged and prepared to continue. 

"I don't really understand Filia's race. They always were a little odd. Now, the massacre of the ancient dragons however was an atrocity. Your race was a neurtal one who chose not to participate in the war. Your race also possessed the strongest Darkstar weapon, the bow of light. Of course the golden dragons, already incensed by the fact that your race wouldn't fight demanded that the ancient dragons hand over the Darkstar weapon. In response to the golden dragons demands your race sealed the weapon away with a powerful spell that only an ancient dragon or the combined powers of holy and demonic powers could break it. Angered by the ancient dragons actions the golden dragons made war on the ancient dragons, killing every single one of them except you." Xellos explained. 

"How could they? That's just... It's..." Val replied, finding himself unable to suppy the word to characterize what the golden dragons did to the ancient dragons. 

"Terrible, isn't it? Sadly your former life was a miserable one, it's fortunate that you got a second chance." Xellos said, and shifted where he sat so that he was leaning a bit more comforably. 

"I can't believe Filia let me go on thinking that my nightmares were all a dream..." Val said, drawing his knees up to his chest so that he could rest his head on them. 

"That was rather malicious of her to try and pretend that the past never happened, I guess it made her feel like she could live with herself. Rather pathetic if you ask me." Xellos replied, turning his gaze to the entrance of the cave, realizing that rain had stopped falling and it was just starting to clear overhead. Xellos watched Val for a long time before finally speaking up again. 

"It's not raining any more. Do you suppose you should be heading home?" Xellos asked. 

"Home? What, to a liar? Why should I go back there to Filia after she so blatantly lied to me?" Val replied, raising his gaze to Xellos. 

"I didn't say go home and apologize, did I? All I meant was that it might be a good idea for you to go home before Filia does something stupid and comes looking for you herself." Xellos replied and Val sighed. 

"I guess you're right." Val replied, and then watched as Xellos got to his feet. 

"Where are you going?" Val asked, getting up himself. 

"I thought that if it doesn't bother you I might come along. I'm curious to see what Filia will think about me turning up after all these years." Xellos replied, grinning at Val. 

"It's fine with me if you want to come along but won't it make Filia mad if you show up?" Val asked. 

"Exactly. That's half the fun!" Xellos said and winked at Val who laughed slightly.   



	4. Val's Bitterness Chapter 3: Contempt and...

Val's Bitterness

Chapter 3   


Val strolled leisurely into the village late that afternoon beside the violet haired mazoku who he'd met earlier that afternoon. 

"So, which home is yours?" Xellos asked glancing around until he took note of a shop offering the sale of pottery and maces. 

"Nevermind, I see it." he said, smirking and Val laughed to himself at Xellos' deduction. The two made their way the rest of the distance to the shop, Val walking in first followed closely by Xellos. At the sound of the door footsteps came loudly from the back of the shop punctuating Filia's dash into the front of the shop to meet her son. 

"Oh Val! You've been gone so long I thought something happened to you, I-" Filia broke off her sentence as her eyes locked on Xellos who waved casually at her from behind Val. 

"There was no reason for you to worry. I've been fine." Val said tonelessly. 

"You! What are you doing here you filth?! Val, did he do anything to you?! Come away from him quickly!" Filia said, her voice strained. Val didn't move away from Xellos, instead raising his eyebrows at her. 

"My, that's the pot calling the kettle black. You're calling him filth? You should be ashamed. The only thing he did to me is enlighten me to your lies. I know that the dreams are really my memories." Val replied. Filia's mouth hung open a moment and then she closed it glaring at Xellos a moment before looking sympathetically at Val. 

"Val, I-... I didn't mean to... I was protecting you from yourself. Can't we talk about this?" Filia asked. Val narrowed his eyes and sneered at Filia. 

"I have nothing else to say to you right now liar. I need to think on all this. Xellos, if you hang around then I'll see you later after I've rested." Val said, and then shoved past Filia and headed for his room. 

"Val!" Filia called and then whirled on Xellos who stood smiling. 

"Hello Filia! It's been a long time!" he said in his typically jovial voice. 

"YOU! You've done it this time!" Filia yelled and Xellos rolled his eyes a moment. 

"Oh come now Filia, this isn't all my fault. I believe some of the blame does rest with you. However we can talk about that over a cup of coffee, can't we? Let's go in the back." Xellos said and started for the back of the shop. 

"Oh no you don't! I want you out of here right now." Filia ordered. Xellos opened his eyes in a menacing glare that made Filia feel as though her insides had turned to ice. 

"I don't feel like leaving. Now lets just sit down like reasonable entities." Xellos said, moving past her toward the back of the shop and sat down, waiting for Filia to fix coffee. Filia, angered though she was knew the threat Xellos had inferred by merely looking at her so she quickly made coffee and then sat down opposite him, glaring. 

"You know Filia, it was really unwise of you to lie to Val about his memories. I would've thought you'd have known better." Xellos scolded, then took a sip of coffee. 

"I wasn't lying! I was protecting him!" Filia shot back, her anger on edge. 

"You just tell yourself that... Well, unlike you I could see that the memories had to be explained to him. He does have a right to know. It's not like I made anything up!" Xellos said and Filia looked at him doubtfully. 

"Yeah right, you probably glorified the mazoku!" Filia replied. 

"It's the truth, Filia. I even told him about the time I was ordered to kill him by my master and how he beat me up pretty badly." Xellos said and Filia raised an eyebrow. 

"You did? And what did he say?" Filia asked. 

"He thought it was funny." Xellos said simply, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Well if you're so brilliant Xellos, what will happen if Val starts acting like he was all those years ago when he was Valgaav? Huh? What then?" Filia prodded. 

"Oh brother Filia! You truly are a simple minded creature. Val won't act like that because Valgaav died along with Darkstar and Volpheid. If anything he'll probably feel less confused than he was." Xellos replied, taking another sip of coffee. Filia glared at him venomously and he returned her expression with a smile. 

"Well, regardless of what happens Xellos, you've done enough damage. I want you gone, far far away!" Filia said and Xellos raised an eyebrow, smirking at Filia. 

"Oh really Filia. What can you do to make me leave? I can be wherever I want and there's nothing you can do about it and right now from what he said Val would like to spend some time with me." Xellos said, draining the cup of coffee and setting it down on the table. 

"I can't make you leave but... You will not spend time with Val and that's that!" Filia yelled and Xellos shrugged. 

"We'll see, won't we?" he said and smirked. Getting to his feet Xellos strode toward the front of the shop. 

"I think Val will be in his room for most of the night so I'll be back around morning." Xellos said and teleported from sight. Filia glared at the spot where he'd previously been standing and cursed under her breath. 

Val woke the next morning having slept the night through and came downstairs. As he walked into the kitchen he found Xellos eating breakfast and Filia cooking more food. 

"Xellos, you're still here. Good." Val said, sitting down next to the mazoku and beginning to eat the food from the plate Filia had set out for him. 

"Yes, I am. Though much to your mother's annoyance. Ah well, so what will we do today?" Xellos asked. Val looked at him questioningly. 

"What will we do?" he echoed and Xellos nodded confirmation. 

"Well Val, at least your eating. It looks like you're good for something, Xellos." Filia spat, sitting down at the table with her own plate of food. 

"Well good morning as well, Filia." Xellos said and grinned. 

"Val, you can't go anywhere today because I need your help here at the shop." Filia said and Val glared at her, looking up from his meal. 

"What kind of help?" Val asked and Filia looked shocked, having not expected him to ask that. 

"Well, you need to... Um... Help me move the maces." Filia said and Val rolled his eyes. 

"Isn't lying about my past sufficient enough for you without having to make up stories to keep me from going somewhere with Xellos?" Val asked and Filia winced at his biting tone. 

"All right Val, fine. I don't want you being around him, is that crystal clear?" Filia asked and Val snorted, rolling his eyes and then looking at Xellos who grinned. 

"I don't intend on asking for your permission, Filia." Val said. Xellos finished eating his food and then sat, waiting on Val. 

"Please just stay here Val." Filia begged as Val finished off the last of his meal, setting down his fork. 

"I must decline, Filia. I have places to go. Come on, Xellos." Val said, getting up and heading out of the shop, followed closely by Xellos who waved goodbye briefly at Filia. Xellos walked out onto the street after Val and then glanced over at Val who appeared to be thinking. 

"I have an idea... Now that you know the truth about your past would you like to see the final resting place of the rest of your kind?" Xellos asked. Val looked over at him and paused a moment. 

"Yes, let's go there." Val said and Xellos nodded. 

"Okay then, let's be off." Xellos said, taking hold of Val's arm and teleporting. When the two rematerialized they stood on a snowy ridge that lay just before the temple of the ancient dragons. 

"It's cold..." Val hissed, wrapping his arms around himself as his body acclimated to the cold. 

"Now Val, on the other side of this ridge is the temple of the ancient dragons. It's rather gruesome so I want to know if you really want to see this." Xellos said, regarding Val seriously. 

"Yes, I need to see it." Val said, and began walking until he came to the crest of the ridge and stared out across the snowy plain at the rusted spears planted in the ground, their victims buried under layers of snow and ice. Val sucked in a breath, his chest aching at the barren sight before him. 

"Quite desolate. The temple itself is even worse... The golden dragons tried to fit most of the remains of the ancient dragons in there. The walls are filled with the bones of your race. I've seen it first hand." Xellos said and Val chewed his lip, clenching his fists. 

"It's just horrible!" Val yelled and then leapt forward, sliding down the slope into the midst of the buried destruction. Xellos watched him a moment before leaping after him and coming to rest at the bottom of the slope where Val stood, glaring around at the spears. 

"They're murderers! The golden dragons are murderers!" Val screamed and his black wings burst from his back, stretching outward like great shadows. He leapt at one of the spears, screaming his rage and pulling at it, trying to pull it upwards out of the snow. After some strained effort it came loose and Val swung the spear about violently as he hovered in the air. 

"I'll kill them! I'll kill them all!" Val screamed. In a split second Xellos had teleported into the air behind Val and wrapped his arms around the young ancient dragon, forcing Val's arms to his sides causing him to drop the spear. 

"Don't! You're only hurting yourself getting worked up like this!" Xellos said harshly. Val struggled a few moments but Xellos kept a firm grip and Val was unable to break his hold. 

"But Xellos, I've got to avenge them! They were massacred!" Val yelled. 

"I know, I know... But revenge at this point is futile. What good would it do for you to kill anyone? It can't bring them back so why not let their memory rest in peace and just wish the souls of the dead well." Xellos said, trying to calm the raging youth. Val breathed deeply and gritted his teeth, and then feeling his resolve crumbling, he turned in Xellos' hold and began to sob brokenly. Xellos sighed, far from used to comforting an individual he assumed it best he say nothing at this point, opting to simply allow Val to get out his sorrow. After a time Val leaned back from Xellos' hold to meet the violet haired mazoku's solemn gaze. 

"Forgive me, I got out of control. I couldn't help it." Val sighed, exhausted after his temporary fit. 

"It's understandable and there's no reason for you to apologize. I assumed as much would happen when you saw this place but I believe it was necessary for you to come here. For some sort of closure to your nightmares, whatever that might be." Xellos said, releasing Val who beat his wings slightly and watched as Xellos brushed a bit of snow from his hair. 

"Hey Xellos, why did you show up to tell me about the past?" Val asked. Xellos smiled coyly, floating backwards several feet in the air. 

"Sore wa... Himistu desu!" he replied, winking at Val who raised an eyebrow at him and then glared. 

"What kind of answer is that?" Val asked, flying a bit closer as Xellos proceeded to keep moving a bit farther out of reach. 

"It's the kind of answer that I usually give." Xellos replied, grinning at Val who then dove at him through the air, trying to grab onto him. 

"You're that desperate for an answer, hmm? Well I guess you could say that once I realized that Filia wasn't going to be up front with you the I had to be the one since there was no one else to tell you everything." Xellos said. Val sighed, crossing his arms. 

"Well that's simple enough of an answer. I could've come up with that from my own conclusions." Val said and Xellos shrugged, still smiling at Val. 

"If you've had enough of this place I'm ready to move on." Xellos said. 

"Yeah, I'm finished here. There's nothing I can do for these other dragons besides mourn them. What were you thinking of doing now?" Val asked and Xellos considered this a moment. Xellos touched Val's arm and suddenly they were at the place where they first met, standing outside the cave they'd both sheltered in to escape the rain. 

"Back here? What for?" Val asked, watching as Xellos sat on the one of the fallen trees that Val had crushed the other day. 

"I just thought it was a nice place to talk that was sufficiently warmer than our previous location." Xellos replied. Val leaned against a still standing tree, eyeing the violet haired mazoku who sat passively watching him. 

"I'd had a thought the other night that I just remembered now. I'd wanted to ask you about something you'd said. You had mentioned Gaav resurrecting me as a mazoku in my previous life. What was I like then?" Val asked and Xellos thought a moment. 

"Well, you weren't too different looking than you are now, except for one thing... I think I like you this way better." Xellos said and Val tilted his head in confusion. 

"This way? Was I ever some other way?" Val asked and Xellos grinned at him, getting to his feet and striding over to where Val stood. 

"Sort of... You were essentially the same except for the fact that you had a rather nasty looking horn right there on your forehead." Xellos replied, poking Val in the middle of his forehead. 

"Okay, it's good to know that I lost that when I was reborn because it sounds like it was a real negative for my appearance." Val said. 

"To say the least." Xellos added, moving back to where he'd been sitting. 

"Well, the other thing I was wondering was if you had the power to do like Gaav did and resurrect me as a mazoku." Val continued. Xellos opened his eyes and stared hard at Val for a long moment. 

"I have the power, but I will not use it on you." Xellos said firmly and Val sighed. 

"Why not? I think it would be interesting being a mazoku." Val replied. 

"The issue isn't how interesting it would be. There is a big problem with you becoming a mazoku that Gaav carelessly ignored like the lummox he was. When resurrected your new mazoku blood rejects your dragon powers and body in turn causing you horrid pain. I won't put you through that because I know that the price isn't worth the transformation." Xellos explained and Val met his gaze attentively. 

"You mean Gaav knew that resurrecting me would do that to me? That it would cause me severe pain?" Val asked. 

"I can't be positive but it's likely he did, he was the type to overlook that sort of thing though when a situation benefited him, in that case your resurrection was a gain for him on that occasion. Having turned on the monster race he was scraping for any power he could get and you just happen to fall right into his lap." Xellos said and then shrugged. 

"I appreciate you being up front with me. After finding out that for years Filia has lied to me about all I am it's nice to have someone speak truth." Val said. Xellos grinned at Val, watching the aqua haired youth. 

"It really has never been my style to tell the straight truth but in this case I have that liberty." Xellos replied. Xellos glanced up at the sky, noting the position of the sun. 

"It's been quite a while. Perhaps we'd better head back." Xellos announced and Val's expression darkened. 

"Come on Xellos, it's still light out. There's no reason to go back. Besides, it's not like we can talk freely in front of Filia." Val said. 

"Or can't we? What is she going to do about it if I do hang around. She couldn't do anything about it last night, or earlier today." Xellos replied. 

"Let me amend that, we can't talk around her without being interrupted every two seconds by her annoying nagging." Val restated his point. 

"Point taken... Even so I still think it might be a good idea to head back." Xellos said and Val sighed, giving in to the mazoku's prompting. 

"Fine." Val murmured and Xellos nodded, placing a hand on Val's shoulder and teleporting them back to the city. 

"It just bites... I just get to enjoy my time away from Filia and I have to go back to endure the wench's attitude." Val said and Xellos blinked a moment and then smiled at Val's words, laughing quietly. 

"You really dislike her! I thought that I was the only one but apparently I was wrong." Xellos said, nudging Val who though in less of a cheerful mood still laughed. Val stepped into the shop and made his way into the back where Filia was working on shaping a new piece of pottery. She started to smile but then as she saw Xellos follow Val in her expression soured. 

"Oh Xellos, I thought you'd already left." she said angrily. 

"What gave you that idea, Filia? I think you were just hoping I'd leave." Xellos replied and Filia twitched with rage. 

"Hmph! Val, are you hungry? I can make something for you once I finish with this." Filia said, glancing at her clay covered hands. 

"Maybe a little later." Val said, and moved to sit at the dining room table. He waited for Xellos to do the same but when the mazoku didn't move Val looked at him questioningly. 

"I'm sorry Val, I just remembered that I completely forgot about a minor tedious mission my master had assigned me so I have to go for now but I will be back later." Xellos said. 

"Must you go?" Val asked and Xellos sighed. 

"It's not like I have a choice, I can't directly disobey Lord Beastmaster. If I did then I would be gone for a lot longer than a brief mission. Just be patient and I'll be back." Xellos said and Val nodded, but still looked slightly disappointed. 

"Good riddance, you can't be gone soon enough." Filia said loudly. Xellos raised an eyebrow and looked at the dragon maiden. 

"I guess that's my cue to go! I'll be back later!" Xellos said, turning and walking toward the front of the shop. As he walked he casually nudged one of the vases off of the shelves letting it fall and shatter loudly. 

"Xellos! You get back here!" Filia screamed, standing up from the pottery wheel. His brief laughter echoed throughout the shop followed by the shifting sound that marked his teleportation. Filia stood with her hands clenched at her sides, her teeth gritted as she glared at the front of the shop. The sound of Val laughing quietly interrupted her rage and she whirled to stare at him. 

"Did you see something funny Val?" she asked, glaring at the young man. Val smirked at Filia, pushing a few loose strands of his long hair from his face. 

"Yes actually. You really are hilarious how easily you let yourself get angered by him." Val replied. 

"So you thought Xellos' antics were just comedic did you? You sound just like him! I think his negative personality is rubbing off on you." Filia said, forgetting the fact that her hands were covered in wet clay, placing her hands on her hips. 

"His negative personality? You make it sound like a contagious plague! Well, whether or not he's influencing me it can't be any worse than my hanging around you, you are a liar don't forget." Val replied and then swung his feet up onto the table, smirking as he noticed how her hands were leaving muddy marks on her clothing. 

"Val, I don't appreciate your behavior at all!" Filia said, finding herself unable to formulate a stronger defensive statement. 

"Heh, I didn't suppose you would, I certainly wasn't trying to please you in case you somehow got confused." Val shot back casually and then examined his cuticles disinterestedly. 

"Okay, that's it!" Filia announced, grabbing the other side of the table and jerking the table away out from under Val's legs, causing him to have to struggle not to fall off of his chair. Once he regained his balance he glowered at her threateningly as she gazed back at him. 

"I've had more than I can handle of all this business. I won't have you hanging around with that mazoku filth any more. He's nothing but garbage and I will not allow you to associate with him any longer. I'm not going to have a son who socializes with scum like him. You've seen the last of Xellos!" Filia said commandingly, scowling at Val. Val drew a shaky breath, forcing his temper back so that he didn't destroy something. 

"Go ahead and try and stop me if you can, but whether or not you like it I do plan on spending time with him." Val growled at Filia who met his gaze firmly with her own. 

"I mean it, you will not see that trash again!" Filia said. 

"You'd do well to mind your mouth, Filia. Because if he's trash then you're something far worse." Val said, and then reached out, pulling the table from her grip and moving it back where it was, sitting down and swinging his legs up onto the table top again. Filia shook with rage, glaring at Val a moment before rushing from the room. 

"Stupid wench. Who does she think she is ordering me around? I'll see Xellos as much as I like, any time I like." Val muttered, and then leaned back, boredom setting in as he settled in to wait for Xellos to return.   



	5. Val's Bitterness Chapter 4: Old Ties Res...

Val's Bitterness

Chapter 4   


Val lifted his head as he heard the shifting noise he'd come to recognize as the sound of Xellos teleporting. 

"You're finally back! I thought I was going to die of boredom before you got back." Val said, glancing out the window at the night sky momentarily and then back and Xellos smiled at the young ancient dragon in an amused sort of way. As Xellos was about to speak the sound of stomping footsteps sounded from behind him and he turned to see Filia standing at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Oh, hello Filia! It's a nice evening isn't it?" Xellos asked casually and Filia glared at him. 

"You are aware that you're not welcome here. Now get out." Filia ordered and Xellos rolled his eyes, turning back to face Val. 

"Anyway, as I was about to say Val, you sounded like you haven't seen me in forever. I wasn't gone all that long." Xellos said, completely ignoring Filia. Val got to his feet, stretching. 

"Hey you! You need to listen to me!" Filia yelled and Xellos looked over his shoulder at her. 

"Yes Filia? Do you have something you need to say?" Xellos asked and she snarled at him, her hand inching toward her mace. 

"Val, sit down a minute because I want to discuss something with you." Xellos said, taking a seat at the table. 

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Val asked, sitting back down. Filia glared at the back of Xellos' head for a long moment before moving to sit at the table as well, her eyes fixed on Xellos. 

"Do you mind, Filia? You're crowding me..." Xellos said, scooting his chair a bit away from her because she was glowering at him. Val waited patiently as Xellos recomposed himself and prepared to speak. 

"I wanted to mention that I've been assigned another mission." Xellos said and Val sighed, resting his chin on his palm. 

"Another mission? But you just got back!" Val complained but Filia looked slightly hopeful at Xellos' announcement. 

"Don't worry Val, this is a different kind of mission. I wanted to know if you'd like to come along with me?" Xellos asked and Val blinked a moment. 

"Sure, I'll go with you. What kind of mission is it?" Val asked and Xellos grinned, obviously expecting that question. 

"Ah, this is a rather special mission. I've been instructed by Lord Beastmaster to resurrect some old friends." Xellos said and Val furrowed his brow. 

"Old friends? Resurrect?" Val echoed. 

"Xellos! You wouldn't!" Filia spat. 

"Please Filia, let me finish before you begin the screaming. As I was saying, I'm going to resurrect some old friends. Remember how I mentioned the people I had to work with alongside Filia to kill Darkstar? The sorceress Lina Inverse, her companion Gourry, and of course Zelgadis the chimera and Amelia." Xellos explained. Filia stood up from the table, her expression was a mix of rage and disbelief. 

"You can't do that, Xellos!" she said, raising her voice. 

"Oh, but I can! I know the perfect spell and everything!" Xellos replied. 

"That's not what I mean't and you know it!" Filia yelled and Xellos shrugged. 

"I'm not just doing this on a lark. The balance of power is greatly tipped in favor of the gods so this is simply a measure to right the balance. It's not like Lina's going to willingly team up with the mazoku, she's more like a rogue force but better that than letting the balance slip." Xellos explained. 

"Xellos! You filth!" Filia growled but Xellos' attention had already shifted to Val. 

"Oh yes, we will have to do some stealing in order for everything to work as I've planned it. Namely, we'll have to steal Lina's and the other's coffins. You okay with that, Val?" Xellos said. 

"I can do that, no problem." Val replied. 

"No problem?! Excuse me a moment here but there is a big problem, you can't just go stealing coffins! Val I forbid you to do that!" Filia ordered. Val crossed his arms over his chest and eyed Filia critically. 

"Make me. Oh that's right, you can't." he said and Filia balled her fists angrily. 

"Come now Filia, you don't expect me to do this all alone? It's hard trying to move four coffins!" Xellos said in a sort of pleading voice. 

"Shut up, you! Val, you will not go anywhere with him, especially not to steal coffins, and not with him!" Filia roared at her son who shrugged nonchalantly ignoring her demands. 

"Filia, save your voice because forbidden or not I'm going to go." Val said. 

"You can't do this!" she said in a strained tone but neither males were paying any attention at that point. 

"So, are you up for a little adventure?" Xellos asked jovially. 

"Of course, anything!" Val replied and immediately got to his feet, ready to go. 

"Where in Cephied's name do you think you're going, Val?" Filia asked, turning to Val who rolled his eyes at her words and cursed under his breath. 

"Oh come on Filia! Let him have his freedom! Can't you see you're smothering him?" Xellos said, getting to his feet. 

"I'm smothering him? Hah, more like being a good mother trying to keep her son free from your negative influence." Filia shot back and Xellos smirked. 

"Oh yes, I'm just such a bad influence, telling him the truth and all." he said sarcastically. 

"How do I know you haven't lied to him to and filled his mind with all sorts of rotten ideas?" Filia asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"I thought you'd done a good enough job of that myself, Filia. I didn't think it was necessary to delude him any more since you'd done so marvelously." Xellos said and Filia's tail whipped across the floor irritatedly. 

"Uh oh, looks like I hit a nerve that time. Well, before this escalates any further come on, Val." Xellos said, grabbing Val by the wrist and teleporting, leaving Filia behind. The two rematerialized up high on a tall building in the midst of a large city. 

"That was great back there, you really had her going. So, where is this?" Val asked, looking around. 

"This is the city of Seiruun. It is here that Lina and the others are entombed. Are you ready for a bit of thievery in order to get the bodies somewhere safe to work the ritual?" Xellos said and Val grinned. 

"This is already shaping up to be more than I bargained for." he said. 

"Wanna go back home?" Xellos teased. 

"Yeah right, and listen to Filia lecture about how she doesn't want me near you? Forget that! Now, lets get to this mission." Val said and Xellos nodded, looking the city over, his expression thoughtful. 

"There, that temple is where they're crypts are." Xellos said, peering across the city at a large temple near the center of the city. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop the pair made their way across the city in the dark of night. They landed on the roof of the temple and Xellos peered about as though looking for something. 

"We must be careful not to be spotted by guards." he warned in a hushed voice and Val nodded. Xellos teleported them into the lower levels of the burial chamber, far from where the guards would normally even bother to patrol. 

"Okay, now we've just got to steal the coffins, right? But where do we take them?" Val asked. 

"I'll take care of that. The main thing is getting them out of Seiruun first, then we can move them where we need them for the ritual." Xellos said, staring about the dark room. 

"It's so musty in here..." Val muttered, striding to one of the four coffins set in a row. 

"What do you expect it to smell like? Flowers? It's a tomb, of course it's musty. Anyway, we have to figure out how to move them all... If we could take them all at once that'd be preferable." Xellos said, considering this a long moment. 

"We could just take the bodies and leave the coffins..." Val suggested. 

"No, it would be better to take the coffins. Do you really want to handle a thoroughly decomposed body? Besides, we need them intact and if we dropped an arm or something then we couldn't resurrect them properly." Xellos explained and the idea of carrying a decaying corpse was enough to change Val's mind. 

"How many of these do you think you could carry at once, Val? I would think several since you are a dragon after all. Think about how Filia can wield heavy objects easily and she's only a weak gold dragon. As an ancient dragon you should be much stronger, even at your age." Xellos said and Val thought a moment, looking at the coffins. 

"I don't know... Maybe two? One on each shoulder or something like that." Val said and Xellos thought a moment. 

"And if they were stacked? Could you carry all four?" Xellos asked and Val thought a moment. 

"I could try I suppose." Val replied, and then lifted one of the coffins carefully and stacked it on another, and then repeated the act with the other two individual coffins. Val knelt by the first two and lifted them onto his shoulder and then got to his feet. 

"I'll give you a hand with these." Xellos said, moving to help Val lift the other two since Val had only one free hand. Once Val had two on each shoulder Xellos took a step back, smiling and nodded approval. 

"Okay, let's go!" Xellos said, placing a hand on Val and teleporting them both and the coffins. When the two rematerialized they were in a small forest clearing that Xellos had scouted out previously for the purpose of holding a resurrection ceremony. Val set down the coffins and then sat on the ground to rest a moment. 

"Great work, Val! That was flawless! I would've had to make four trips to try and move them all if I'd done this by myself." Xellos said. Val grinned, happy to help Xellos with his mission. 

"Now, let's see who's in which coffin..." Xellos said, moving to un-stack the coffins and then stepped up to one of them, opening it. Val glanced over and then turned away, the smell of rot assaulting his senses. 

"Well... This looks like it was... Lina... Yep, she's sill got the talismans I gave her." Xellos said, coughing slightly and taking a half step back. 

"So, how does this whole resurrection thing go?" Val asked, getting to his feet. 

"Well, this is a bit different than your typical resurrection. Normally the party being resurrected would be alive and then would have to be killed before resurrection could take place. Now in this case the ones I need to resurrect are already dead so that changes things a slight bit, that and there is four of them so the spell has to be altered slightly." Xellos replied. 

"Go on." Val prompted and then waited for Xellos to continue explaining 

"Let's set things up for the ceremony as I explain. We must set the coffins so they face the four cardinal points, North, South, East, and West." Xellos said, temporarily closing the coffin he'd opened and pushing it so that it was lined up with the North. Val assisted Xellos in moving the other three. Xellos examined the coffins and then nodded his approval of their placement. Reaching into his bag he fished out an ornate looking dagger. 

"Hold this." Xellos said, placing the dagger in Val's hands and then looked about the clearing for a long moment before a smirk curled the corners of his lips. 

"Ah, and it looks like I even have the final ingredient... A live sacrifice..." Xellos said darkly, turning and staring at one side of the clearing. 

"What are you talking about, Xellos?" Val asked, looking confused. 

"Come out Filia. I know your over there." Xellos said slyly and at his words the dragon maiden stepped from behind a tree, glaring at Xellos. 

"Filia! What the hell are you doing here?" Val asked. 

"Simple, Val. Filia has been following us since we left." Xellos replied. 

"I won't deny it, I have followed you! I knew you were up to something!" Filia said. 

"Indeed... And you played right into my hands to become the live sacrifice for the resurrection. Val, give me the dagger." Xellos said, smirking a bit more malevolently. Val looked at Filia a long moment who met his gaze pleadingly but then he sneered, handing the dagger to Xellos. 

"And now, Filia.... You will die!" Xellos said, taking a slow step toward her. 

"Don't come any closer! I mean it! I'll kill you, Xellos!" Filia screeched. Xellos paused for a moment, glaring at Filia for a long moment before beginning to laugh. 

"I'm just kidding, Filia! I don't want to kill you!" Xellos managed to say in-between laughs. Val raised an eyebrow and laughed quietly to himself. 

"That isn't funny you scum! Normal people don't joke around like that!" Filia yelled. 

"Oh come on, Filia. I think you'd know enough to see that it was all a hoax. That whole sacrifice bit is nothing more than a big myth that humans made up because it sounded scary." Xellos said, finally recomposing himself. 

"I knew that!" Filia replied, stamping her foot angrily. 

"Sure you did Filia... But I do actually need you here anyway Filia." Xellos said and Filia stared at him. 

"I don't need your whole body, I just need to cut off your tail is all!" Xellos said cheerfully, gesturing with the dagger. 

"Oh! You JUST need my tail is all?! Just my tail? Are you sure you don't want and arm and leg as well? Why don't you just hack me up already Xellos! You know what? Forget it!! Like hell I'm going to let you cut off my tail!" Filia raged, flailing her arms as she spoke. 

"Hah! I got you again, Filia! You really are too gullible! I don't need you at all for this ceremony. I just thought I'd give you a good scare to teach you a lesson for following and not minding your own business. It was worth it too! You should've seen your face when I said I was going to kill you, and then when I said I wanted to cut off your tail. I haven't seen anything so funny in years!!" Xellos said, laughing so hard that he had to prop himself against one of the coffins to keep from falling over. 

"Xellos you bastard!" Filia screamed, shaking her fists at him. 

"Settle down, Filia. There's no reason to be so angry, I haven't done anything to you. Anyway... I do want to keep things moving and get the ceremony underway. Filia, would you mind not interfering?" Xellos said. 

"What do you think!? Of course I'm going to try and stop you." Filia said. 

"Okay then, Val would you mind making sure your mother stays put for the duration of the ceremony?" Xellos asked. Val nodded and moved to stand near Filia who warily watched her son. Xellos moved to he intersecting point between the coffins taking a moment to open the coffin lids before gazing about in thought and then raising his arm in the air above him. The clearing was suddenly illuminated by bright light emanating from a glowing sphere. 

"It couldn't be... The Claire Bible?!" Filia gasped. 

"Indeed it is, Filia! I managed to persuade Milgisea to lend me the Claire Bible just for this ceremony. He was rather agreeable about it too, handed it over without any argument. This is actually what I truly need for the ceremony because it not only informed me how to perform the ceremony but for the ceremony to work the caster must be in possession of the Claire Bible." Xellos replied. Filia grew quiet and watched as Xellos carefully lowered the sphere level with his chest. With his free hand he rolled up the sleeve of his left arm and then ran the blade of the dagger smoothly across his wrist several times, pressing the blade deep. He then dropped the dagger on the ground and held out the wounded arm over the first of the coffins. Ebony colored blood dripped from the wound onto Lina's corpse. Xellos turned, repeating the action with each of the corpses. He then returned to facing Lina's coffin and held his wrist over the Claire Bible, allowing some of his obsidian blood to drip onto it. 

"Now! In the name of Lord Ruby Eye and the Lord of Nightmares be reborn!!!!" Xellos said loudly, his voice resonating in the clearing. Closing his eyes Xellos began to chant and dark energy flared around him reaching outward like wisps of flame and enveloping the coffins. Slowly the bodies began to regenerate, the process of decomposure reversing. The spell continued until all at once the four figures in the coffins drew breath. The moment they came to life Xellos broke off the chant, the dark energy receding. Lina sat up abruptly in her coffin, staring around in shock, her crimson eyes becoming catlike with vertical pupils the only noticeable difference from the transformation. The others slowly sat up and gazed about in confusion. 

"Wh-where am I? I was dead!" Lina said and then looked up at Xellos who was smiling at her. 

"Xellos, what are you doing here? Wait a minute... If I was dead and now I'm alive and you're here... That must mean... You didn't?!" Lina exclaimed and Xellos levitated backwards in the air grinning. 

"Of course I did, Lina!" he said. 

"Dead? Who's dead? When were you dead?" Gourry asked, staring at Lina who then noticed that her three other companions were there. 

"Quiet Gourry! You guys, you're all here too!" Lina said and then looked at the coffin in a creeped out manner. 

"Okay, what's going on?" Zelgadis asked, staring around. 

"Why don't I explain." Xellos said, gaining the four's attention as they climbed out of their respective coffins. 

"Yeah Xellos, that might be nice." Lina said. Filia stared at her former companions in disbelief after not having seen them in well over a thousand years. 

"Here goes! Under orders from Lord Beastmaster I have resurrected you as mazoku! How's that?" Xellos asked. 

"You what!? What did you go and do that for!?" Lina yelled. 

"Huh? What did he do?" Gourry asked, still confused. 

"You yogurt brain! You don't know the difference!! Nevermind, Gourry." Lina said, resting her head in her palms. 

"So, what gave you the crazy idea to revive us as mazoku?" Zelgadis asked. 

"It wasn't my idea! Lord Beastmaster ordered me to do it to balance the power of the mazoku with that of the gods. Of course it was realized that you're not going to actively join forces with the mazoku but your existing as mazoku was still worth resurrecting you." Xellos explained and Lina nodded. 

"Oh no... So I'm a mazoku now? But mazoku are bad! What am a gonna do... Oh well, at least I have Mr. Zelgadis..." Amelia sighed. 

"You have me?" Zelgadis asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Miss Lina?" Filia finally spoke up and Lina turned to see her standing at the edge of the clearing with Val near by. 

"Filia! Wow it's really you!" Lina said cheerfully. 

"Oh miss Lina, how could you?" Filia said sadly and Lina raised an eyebrow. 

"How could I what?" Lina asked as the others turned to look at Filia. 

"How could you let that filth Xellos resurrect you as mazoku!?" Filia wailed. 

"What the hell do you mean, Filia! We were dead! It's not like I could tell Xellos not to or stop him or anything. I really wasn't my choice. However the truth is even though I don't appreciate being resurrected without my consent it will be nice to live again! There was still so much for me to do in this world! Food to eat, bandits to kill, treasure to get!" Lina said cheerfully. 

"That's the spirit, Lina!" Xellos added in. 

"Miss Lina! How can you so casually accept being mazoku! You're horrible!" Filia yelled. 

"Don't be such a tight ass, Filia! Sheesh, you're so anal... Aren't you happy we're alive?" Lina asked. 

"Well yes but no at the same time, not if it means you're mazoku." Filia replied and Lina rolled her eyes. 

"Forget it Lina, Filia's not going to let up on that point. Hey, isn't that Valgaav?" Zelgadis said, staring at Val. 

"No guys, this isn't Valgaav any more. He's Val now." Filia explained. 

"Oh right, I forgot about him being reborn and all. Hi Val!" Lina said cheerfully. 

"Hello, I guess." Val said. 

"Well, I guess I should be returning this..." Xellos said, looking at the Claire Bible. 

"Wait a minute Xellos! That thing you have there looks just like the Claire Bible!" Lina said, pointing at Xellos. 

"Quite deductive, Lina! Actually it is the Claire Bible! I borrowed it from Milgisea to resurrect you." Xellos replied cheerfully. 

"In that case could I see that Xellos, I'm sure it would be able to tell me how to cure me." Zelgadis said, looking at Xellos. 

"Sorry, I can't do that! I promised Milgisea that I'd only use it to cast the spell and then I'd return it. I told him I wouldn't let anyone else touch it." Xellos said and Zelgadis growled. 

"Come on Mr. Xellos, just let Zel see it!" Amelia said. 

"Nope!" Xellos said and then tossed the sphere into the air where it promptly disappeared. 

"What did you do with it?!" Zelgadis yelled. 

"I returned it is all." Xellos said and Zelgadis glared. 

"Anyway, why don't we all head back to Filia's shop for a meal?" Xellos purposed, gaining Lina, Gourry, and Amelia's attention. 

"A meal? Sure Xellos, let's go!" Lina said. 

"It's worth coming back to life to eat again!" Gourry said. 

"Hold on a minute! I never gave permission!" Filia said and Lina whirled on her. 

"You wouldn't deprive your old friends of food, would you, Filia?!" Lina asked, giving Filia a dangerous grin. 

"Well... Um.. No I guess not." Filia sighed. 

"All right then! Now that you're mazoku you should all be able to teleport. Just picture being there and you will!" Xellos said, levitating to stand by Val taking hold of his arms and teleporting. 

"Oh yeah, that's right! We have powers like him now!" Lina said, grinning. 

"You don't intend to use your powers do you, Lina?" Filia asked and Lina rolled her eyes. 

"No Filia, we all intend on selling them at cheap prices! Yes we're going to use our powers. We're certainly not walking to your shop from wherever here is!" Lina said, looking at the others who nodded in agreement. 

"Fine!" Filia said, teleporting herself back to the shop. After several minutes the others had teleported as well and all gathered back at Filia's shop to eat a meal and discuss what had happened. 

"It's nice seeing you after all these years!" Xellos said, smiling at the others. 

"Well, you're not exactly the first thing I'd wanted to see after being brought back to life." Zelgadis muttered. 

"Actually even though I've been taking all the credit this wouldn't have been possible without Val's help, right Val?" Xellos asked, patting Val on the shoulder and smiling. 

"I didn't do all that much." Val said, grinning back at Xellos. 

"Don't you put the blame for this on Val! This is all your fault, Xellos!" Filia spat. 

"But Miss Filia, it's good that we're alive again! Just because we're mazoku doesn't mean we have to be bad! I intend to use my powers for justice!" Amelia proclaimed, standing on her chair. 

"Yeah Filia, there's no reason to be so mean to Xellos." Gourry seconded. 

"You're all on his side! This isn't fair!" Filia said, crossing her arms. 

"Not that you don't have a nice shop Filia but it's no inn so we'll probably run across the street and lodge at the inn for tonight." Lina said as she finished off the rest of her food. 

"Okay Miss Lina. You'll probably be more comfy there." Filia said, smiling. It was hard to hold a grudge after not having seen her friends in years. The group of resurrected comrades shortly after made their way across the street to the inn, checking in for the night. 

"So, was this a fun night or what?" Xellos asked Val. 

"It certainly was interesting. I can say that much." Val replied, smiling at the violet haired mazoku who watched him. 

"Oh sure, fun! Bringing the dead back to life is always a fun activity!" Filia said sarcastically. 

"Yep, it is Filia!" Xellos agreed and she ground her teeth becoming enraged. 

"I was being sarcastic." she muttered and Xellos shrugged. Val yawned and Xellos looked out the window noting that the moon had risen to it's fullest. 

"Oh wow, it's really late! I was having such a good time I lost track of time! I'd better let you two get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning!" Xellos said, teleporting from sight. 

"In Cephied's name I swear he drives me crazy...." Filia muttered, letting herself slump forward on the table as Val got up and left to go to his room.   



End file.
